


blanket burrito

by shuttymcshutfuck



Series: Fictober 2020 :) [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, that's it just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: “Martin, have you seen my- what on earth are you doing?” Tim wandered into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Martin. He was bundled up on the couch like a burrito watching a random film.orMartin got cold and Tim's in love.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Fictober 2020 :) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	blanket burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I kinda forgot about fictober but I am catching up (I might not do all of the ones I've missed but I've done a few). I hope you enjoy and if theres anything you think should be tagged let me know.
> 
> Prompt 7: "Yes I did, what about it?"

“Martin, have you seen my- what on earth are you doing?” Tim wandered into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Martin. He was bundled up on the couch like a burrito watching a random film. He turned his head towards him.

“It’s cold.” Tim laughed.

“Did you seriously take the duvet and all the blankets off our bed and move them through here just so you could watch a movie?” It was quite a picture, the only part of Martin Tim could actually see was his face. The rest was just mounds of various blankets and Tim’s heart melted.

“Yes, what about it?” Martin wore a smile on his face that Tim could tell was real. Martin had a bad habit of putting on a smile for other people but after a little bit into their relationship Tim really noticed it. It took time but he convinced Martin that he didn’t have to put on a smile for him. But Tim knew that Martin truly was content, wrapped up in Tim’s blankets with a mug of tea.

“You do know you could have used my laptop so you could stay in bed? Or have asked me to turn the heating on.” There was something about Martin that Tim just adored. He didn’t show it much when they were at the institute but as soon as they were alone it was like Martin let himself relax and just be. He would be silly and loud, he would walk around the apartment singing or humming to himself. Sometimes Martin would just make no sense but Tim was sure that in his head he made sense.

“But, hear me out. I’m comfy.” Tim laughed again and shrugged.

“You know what? As long as you’re happy you can have all the blankets you like.” He moved towards the sofa where Martin was sitting, gesturing to open up the blankets. “Now, budge along and let me in.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” As Martin unfurled his blanket cocoon Tim snuck inside, cuddling in and resting his head on Martin’s shoulder.

“Work can wait, what are we watching?”

“Coco, have you seen it before?” Of course he was watching a Disney film. Nine times out of ten if Martin got to choose the film for movie night it was Disney.

“Surprisingly no, I think it might be one of the few you haven’t kidnapped me to watch yet.”

“Great!” Tim watched as Martin’s smile grew and he leaned in more to Martin’s side, sighing contentedly. 


End file.
